Black
by Icybun34
Summary: I kill him because I'm freeing him from himself. He sold his soul for power, his humanity for his sanity. I could never truly bring him back for he left himself at the village. This body was merely an empty vessel. CONTAINS: NaruSasu, character death


_Hurt me._

_Kill me._

_Break me._

_Save me._

_^&^&^_

His eyes were completely black now.

Now I understand the stupidity of this assessment because to most, his eyes have always been black and will remain so for the rest of life but to me… they've never been such an ominous hue.

His eyes were obsidian, they were onyx, they were fathomless pits of seduction, they were _dark. _But they were not black. Black was the colour of darkness but also the colour you see when you close your eyes to sleep. Black was the colour of danger but also the colour of night. It was the colour of the kunai used to slit your throat but the colour of your beloved childhood kitten as well.

Black was a lie.

I stared at his eyes solemnly and flinched at the blank look of them. I wish I could say his eyes were sombre, I wish I could say they were cold or calculating or even apathetic. But I couldn't. They were black and utterly blank.

I kissed him.

It was a soft brush of the lips because I recoiled when I felt how warm he was. Black wasn't warm. Black was the all-consuming darkness, the thing you saw as the life faded from your body as your blood ran cold. Warmth wasn't black.

I looked at him, wanting to see amusement or arrogance or even that damned hatred. But there was nothing to be seen.

I punched him.

I winced, not at the feel of my bones breaking but of the colour of his warm red blood. His eyes should be red, they should be smouldering crimson with his birthright, his testimony to his Uchiha heritage. Not his blood.

His blood should be white because white is the colour of sin and death. Because white is the base to all colours and thus the base to everything, including everything evil. White is what you wish to see when your heart gradually slows and you're frantic about what comes next. Not red.

A drop of red lands next to his eyes and the contrast on his pale skin is so immense that I can't take it anymore.

I throw him to the floor.

I cry in desperation as I search for confusion in his eyes or hunt for the deep hue of the Sharingan or the lightening of his blood. But there's nothing and I know that there never will be.

I beg him to speak.

His words are meaningless, his try at sentimentality despairing and I find myself stabbing him relentlessly with the kunai he had gifted me.

His blood pours and he doesn't stare at me accusingly, just reaches to cup my shoulder before explaining to me that it seem fitting for me to kill him and in my ire,

I heal him.

He watched me, his body stretched out languidly on the ground because we all know that he has nothing else to live for. Itachi is dead and the Uchiha name laid to rest in its undeserved glory.

I undress him slowly, feeling his body in the manner I would have had he stayed. My touch is almost loving but I can't feel anything, my mind torn to shreds by his absence of humanity.

I make love to him slowly, hating the way he never closes his eyes, never straying from his gaze at the cave roof and after I'm done, I vomit.

He just watches me, his eyes sagging with tiredness and I wish that I could locate the humanity in the mundane gesture. But I can't and I realize that he can't either. The day he left the village is the day he left everything behind, knowing that he would never return.

I kill him.

I kill him because I know that I'm freeing him from himself. He sold his soul for power and his humanity for his sanity. I could never truly bring him back for he left himself at the village all along. This body was merely an empty vessel but my body still trembles as I wash the blood from my hands.

I burn his body overnight and I leave after cleaning up his spilt essence, finding comfort in the automatic gesture. I was trained for this.

I find Sakura later on in the day and lie to her unabashedly. She should never have to see that colour black.

^&^&^

As I lay down in bed next to my wife the next day, I think back to what you did before you died. The only thing you had done that was real.

You hadn't smiled nor had you laughed, those gestures far too forgotten but you did the best thing you could have ever done for me. You let your eyes bleed the crimson Sharingan and you closed your eyes and then in that final act, I crushed your heart. Tearing out the very thing that claimed you humane and rendered you like me.

I turned to my wife and pulled her close, your scent long gone from my body.

Now your eyes were rightfully black and your blood's red staining faded to white and your soul properly void.

May you rest in death.

平和は実現不可能であるため、

_If you're unable to find your way through the wilderness, I'll catch your bloody arm and pull you towards me. When at long last, you're looking for the place where your life will end, I'll be the symbol that guides you._

* * *

_And now my bitter hands cradle broken glass_  
_Of what was everything?_  
_All the pictures have all been washed in black, tattooed everything..._

_All the love gone bad turned my world to black_  
_Tattooed all I see, all that I am, all I'll be..._

_(Black by Pearl Jam)_

(A/N: This story is unabashedly dark but I love Naruto's personality in this, however sinister and OOC it may appear. However, I would defend my chosing by saying that if you study and truly assess the way in which Naruto regards Sasuke, than you can truly see where I am coming from. The Japanese above will most likely translate, if done correctly, into because Peace is unattainable. It used to be my friend's saying when she visited her friend in the cemetery. _"Rest in Death because Peace in unattainable." _Morbid, yes but it was her farewell statement to her friend. Then the last quote is something that I read in a NaruSasu doujinshi and it's been my favourite quote. I would post a link but it would be in violation of the agreement so Gomenasai. Reviews are welcome because I get them so sparingly!!!!)


End file.
